Today, many different forms of primary absorbent undergarments, diapers and fitted briefs are available to consumers who involuntarily expel urine or suffer from urinary incontinence. Some of these products are designed to resemble common cotton underwear except that they contain a highly absorbent material. Even though such products are relatively inexpensive, many people who use such products, especially the elderly, are interested in lower cost alternatives. One solution to this problem is to attach an inexpensive absorbent article, diaper insert or liner within the primary absorbent undergarment. When the absorbent article or liner is saturated with urine, it can easily be removed and discarded. Another absorbent article, diaper insert or liner can then be inserted into the primary absorbent undergarment so as to prolong the life of the primary absorbent undergarment. The absorbent article, diaper insert or liner is substantially less costly than the primary absorbent undergarment.
The absorbent article, diaper insert or liner differs in construction from current commercially available incontinence pads in that it exhibits the ability to allow urine and other body fluid to pass therethrough and enter the primary absorbent undergarment under controlled conditions.
Now an inexpensive absorbent article has been invented which is designed to allow body fluid to pass therethrough while prolonging the useful life of a primary absorbent undergarment.